The Densi Trap
by lovedanniruah
Summary: Andrea "Andy" Blye-Deeks is in a difficult period in her life. Her parents, Marty and Kensi are divorced, she hates her stepmother and just moved to a new neighborhood. When she gets inspired to get her parents back together, it may be more complicated then it seems. And when danger strikes, how will that affect their family?
1. Chapter 1

**I took awhile to re-edit this. Hope you like it now. **

I hate the fact that my parents aren't together. I don't like the fact that I have to drive back and forth to each other's house. Mom says that, "Deeks needs to see you more often."

And I said, "Why don't you call him Marty anymore?" And she gave me the, "I'm not in the mood, Missy." look.

My parents split up when I was 10, and it was the worst thing ever. I have a somewhat photographic memory and just remember how Mom and Dad would scream at each other, and just ignore each other. Mom broke into tears while they were telling us and Dad kind of just sat there, his eyes really teary. Jack, my older brother who was 13 at the time, understood what was happening and he kicked the sofa and ran into his room. I just curled up in Dad's lap, and just sat there.

That kind of broke him and he began sobbing, which even when I think about makes me cry. I'd never heard my dad cry like that before. They must've really loved each other.

"You ready, Andy?" asked Mom. My full name is Andrea, Andrea Valerie, but I go by Andy.

"Yeah." I said, looking into my mother's mismatched eyes. Dad said her eyes were one of the most unique things he's ever seen. I got his eyes, but Mom's hair.

"Mom, should I come home earlier?" I asked Mom. Her 49th birthday was coming up and I wanted to be there.

"Sure, hon." she said, kissing my cheek. "I'll head off to Aunt Nell's once your father picks you up." She frowned a little when she said "your father". Why did they hate each other so much?! It's been 6 years, and no one's told me yet.

I kind of just looked out the window for half an hour while waiting for Dad. We moved around a lot after the divorce. Dad stayed for a bit at the house, but Jack and I both saw that they were pained to even look at it. So when Uncle Sam's son, Aiden needed a place to live after moving back home, Mom and Dad were more than happy to sell it to him. Now, Mom and I live in this little house in a suburban area where there are great school, yadi yadi ya. We only moved here a month ago, and I still wasn't comfy. Mom was convinced that this was home, maybe because it was farther from Dad.

Anyway, Dad's Cadillac pulled up in the front of the house. Dad switched from NCIS back to LAPD and finally back to Public Defendant a few years ago. And that's where he met Mandy, my stepmom who is way too happy all the time, and who's the mother of my future sibling. And they have 2 kids already.

Dad still has his scruffy beard but cut his hair a bit. He was wearing his suit too. Mom gulped as she looked out the window.

"Out you go." she said, pushing me out the door, and tried to shut the door as quickly as she could.

"Hey, Dad." I said hugging him tightly.

"Hey, sweet sixteen." he said, kissing my cheek. That's been his nickname for me ever since I turned sixteen (duh!), which was last week, when I had two parties. He looked over in Mom's direction.

"Hello, Kensi!" he yelled across the lawn.

"Hello, Martin." she said back. She was looking a little grim. So was Dad. I felt so awkward.

"Let's go, Dad. Can't leave Mandy without her ice cream!" I said, pulling his arm. He followed. I threw my duffle bag into the trunk, near my stepbrothers' hockey stuff and Dad's surfboards, and hopped into the driver's seat. I looked over at Mom's house to wave, but the door was already shut- like always.

"So, anything new in school?" asked Dad, pulling onto the more busier streets.

"Dad, we're on vacation." I reminded him.

"Yeah, sorry. But it's only been a week." replied Dad. "How's Jack? You heard from him lately?"

"No, but Mom talked to him lately." I said. He grew silent for a bit.

"I heard he's working with the D.C people." said Dad. I just shut up for the rest of the ride.

Once we reached Dad's huge house, I immediately noticed Wyatt and Sammy's toys all over the lawn, my 5 year old step brothers. And there was Mandy, looking super pregnant and sadly, really pretty. She's, like thirty, and Dad's in his late 40's. She was wearing a bikini, and a swim skirt.

"Andy!" she said, hobbling over to hug me. I tried not to act so disgusted. "You look amazing!"

"So do you!" I said, pretending that I was as excited as her. "How's the baby?"

"Little Delilah is kicking!" she squealed. They already named the baby. Sammy and Wyatt ran over to me, and hugged my legs. They were pretty fun.

"Hey, kiddos!" I said, prying them off. "What're you doing?" I could guess because of the sprinklers and the baby pool at the side of the house.

"Play?" asked Wyatt. He gave me little puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I said, looking at my shorts and shirt. They were old, so I didn't care. Their dogs, Sugar Bear, who Dad named, and Guadalupe Maria Lucia González, or Lupe for short, came out to join the fun.

After a few hours of rolling in the mud with the boys, I decided to go up to my room and text a bit. I grabbed one of the beach towels from the bin next to Dad and I went inside.

I climbed up the huge marble staircase they have, and went into my personalized bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and thought, for the a millionth time, about what Dad had compared to Mom. Big house, small house. Wife, single. Really good job, pretty good job. But he isn't part of the family at NCIS anymore. Mom blew up when I said that.

I started to doze off, when Mandy called me for dinner. I groaned and snuck downstairs.

"Marty, I'm not liking McKenzie's or whatever her name is, influence. She's so violent now!" yelled Mandy. I stopped in my tracks. No. One. Insults. My. Mother.

"Mandy-" started Dad.

"No! I hate her! She's such a pr-" my fists were clenched and I ran in and before Dad could do anything, I came up to her, and just screamed in her face,"Who are you to insult my mother!" And ran up to my room, locked the door and began crying.

**Please review, or let me know if you're interested! Fave, follow! I got the idea from The Parent Trap, and from some story I read from somewhere. and if you didn't like the way I edited this, I'm trying my best, guys, alright? =/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some people asked about Sammy and Wyatt, and they're twin brothers. Sorry if I wasn't clear! **

Dad knocked on the door, at least I think it was Dad.

"Baby, can I come in?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled, and threw a pillow at the door. "You married her!"

"Andy!" he yelled back. "Let me just explain!" I looked away as he opened the door and about 5 seconds later, he was on my bed. I sat up, and put my head on his shoulder, still sniffing from tears. I'm sixteen and act like a 5 year old.

"You alright?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"No." I said. "Why did you marry such a bitch?"

"She's not a bitch, honey. I bet you say things about people behind their backs too." said Dad, looking at me. "And when I first started dating her, I asked you if you wanted me to be happy. And you said yes. I didn't want to be stuck around my apartment moping."

"Fine, but I never said I liked her." I shot back.

"Alright, but you wanted me to be happy, just work with her. I'll talk to her soon." he said, kissing my cheek. "And go easy on her honey, she's pregnant."

Why did Dad have to be a lawyer!? He wins most of the arguments we have.

I looked up the ceiling, where I'd hung up some photos, so that I could see them when I sleep. It was some lacrosse stuff, since I was on my high school team, my selfies with Lexie, Morgan and Bridget, my 3 best and closest friends, and the photos with Jack. Surprisingly, he and I didn't fight a lot when we were younger, maybe towards the end, because of him leaving for college. And then the ones with Mom and Dad.

I had some from when I was a baby, some from before divorce. But it was their wedding photo which always got me sad, or happy, or mixed emotions. Today I smiled. They looked so happy, when they weren't fighting, when they could talk to each other and face each other. They had raccoon cake toppers, and they had little boxes as the vases. Aunt Nell always tells me that their relationship was very metaphorical.

I was zoning out a bit, lost in my thoughts, when Sammy pushed open the door. He was the softer one of the two.

"We had spaghetti for dinner." he said, jumping onto my bed. He always liked to curl up with me. The kiddos were the only things I liked about this marriage.

"Cool." I said. I was still a little upset.

"You're sad." said Sammy.

"I guess I am." I said.

"Is it because Mommy yelled at you?" he asked. I resisted the urge to tell him that she wasn't my mom, she was his.

"She didn't yell at me. I yelled at her." I said.

"That was mean. But Mommy was mean too." said Sammy. "Wyatt and I heard the whoooooole thing."

"Okay." I said, sitting up. "What do you want to do?"

"I was going to go play with Wyatt." he said. "But I wanted to see how you were feeling." Sammy hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. I have to say that Dad is amazing at making children.

It was around 5:00, which meant that if Jack wasn't out with his friends, he was at his dorm. I went to my computer and turned on Skype. I clicked on Jack Deeks and waited for him to pick up.

It took about 5 rings for him to answer.

"Hey, Andy. What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Really?" I asked. "That's all you have to say? Not hi, not how are you?" I laughed.

"Mom called me a few days ago and I was also crammed with school. And I see you're at Dad's." he said. My brother was like that. He thinks that if you call the family at least once a month, you're good.

"Yep. Had some Mandy drama." I said.

"Who doesn't?" he replied. "How's break?"

"Boring. Everyone's at camp or the mall." I said. I, unlike most of my friends, didn't like the mall so much. Shopping was okay, but only if we didn't spend 10 hours looking at shoes, like my friends do.

"Aww, a Deeks doesn't like the mall. Just like Mom." said Jack. "Anyway," he said, looking probably at his watch, "They're calling us down for some meeting. Got to go." And hung up.

Hopefully he was coming for Mom's birthday. Mom's turning 49, which is kind young, since she has a 19 year old son, and 16 year old daughter. Most of my friends' moms are like, 56. So that means (sadly doing Math) that Mom had me when she was 33, and Jack when she was 30.

Jack was a surprise to them. They had a little too much fun one night and a month later, Mom started experiencing pregnancy symptoms, and there was Jack. At first, Mom was freaking out, mostly because she had no room for a baby and my parents weren't living together at the time. Mom even thought about giving him up for adoption, but she said that when she saw Jack on the ultrasound, she changed her mind. (that's between us) Badass Blye was broken and became Badass Mommy Blye.

They planned on having just one kid, that way didn't have to worry about 2.

But then I popped in. They thought that I was a boy, until I was born and I'm pretty sure that Mom didn't want to handle 2 wild sons. I just hate my name; Andrea. I was named after Mom's grandma, from her mother's side. Luckily they didn't name me Henrietta, after Hetty. I mean, not to be mean to Hetty, but it would be hard to find a nickname for me.

They first decided to name me Andrew, when they thought I was a boy, and then Andrea was decided, but it seemed too girly for Mom. So she started calling me Andy, and so did everyone else. And thank god she did.

Now onto my parents:

My parents were happy and in love for 10 years. In all of their photos together, they were either smiling, kissing or laughing. Or with us. And they always had these little inside jokes, like whenever Mom ordered a package, he would always ask her, "What's in the box?" and they'd both start laughing. I asked what it meant, but they said they'd tell me when I was older. That never happened.

And after the divorce, I asked Mom once, about what was in the box, and her face got really sad, and she asked to please never say that again, and began to cry in her room. Jack told me it was a big part of their relationship, but he had no idea what it was either.

I looked outside. It was darker outside. See, I just kind of drown in my thoughts. That's why Mom said I'd never be a good federal agent. And she started laughing a lot. Mom thinks she's funny. And sometimes she is, but she usually isn't. I have no idea how Dad put up with her.

Maybe because they were in love. Once.

**Please continue reading if you like it! I'm still kind of in the introduction but the rising action is soon to come! Review, fave or follow! It really does make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning wasn't such a pleasant one. Mandy was either moaning all the time or avoiding contact with me, which annoyed Dad, but I was pretty glad. Thanks, Delilah.

"Babe, do you want to call anyone and see if they want to hang out?" asked Dad, putting the milk back in the fridge. "I'm sure you'd rather do something than go buying more baby stuff with us."

"I'll call the girls. I know that Bridget and Morgan are at some camp in Sacramento, so that leaves me and Lexie." I said, leaning on the marble counter. It was cold, which was perfect since it was around 80 degrees outside.

"Honey, I-" but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "One sec. Deeks." He turned away to go talk on the phone. Dad's pretty high up at the firm he works for, so that's probably why he can afford this huge house of ours. I think that Mom sometimes thinks about it, whenever she sees Dad's big fancy car pull up. That he has this big job, while she's still on a government salary, and living in this small house.

I called Lexie and she invited me over to her place. Dad drove me. Lexie lives in a medium size house. Her mother's an environmental lawyer and her dad is the CEO of some charities. But she's my best friend. I met her before I met Morgan and Bridget. We were in preschool, and some boy took her cookie at snack time, and I saw and remembered that Mommy always told me to take back what was rightfully mine, so I did it, for Lexie. I also stole his when he wasn't looking and blamed it on Jacob Jacobson, and BOOM! A friendship was born.

"Hey!" she said hugging me as though we hadn't see each other in a century.

"Lex, easy on the hugs, it's only been a week." I said, hugging her, and at the same time, trying to wiggle out of her grip. "How was Washington?"

"Boring as hell! My parents made me volunteer to help file some things. And there was no one my age..." she started to ramble on, and I, like usual, zoned out. Why did Mom and Dad get divorced? Fighting, obviously, but why? About what? I've seen pictures, they look so happy together.

"Andy! Earth to Andy!" said Lexie, waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah!?" I asked, shaking my head. "Just thinking."

"What movie do you want to watch?" she asked, going onto her TV, and pulled out some ancient movie finding thing called Netflix. It has pretty good movies, but all of them are from decades ago.

"What's Mean Girls?" I asked, looking at the cover. Mom saw some shirt at some stand that said "On Wednesdays, we wear pink." Mom started laughing an said it was from a movie about mean girls. She might've said "Mean Girls" but I wasn't listening.

"Probably about mean girls." said Lexie, holding the remote loosely in her hand. She clicked on it, and the beginning was okay. But once we started really getting into the plot, It was the STUPIDEST movie EVER. I just hated all of the characters (well maybe except for the gay guy). I told her I was going to the bathroom, and brought my phone and started playing some of the games on my phone that I never use.

And I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the toilet (not while doing my business. I'm not that weird!) because Lexie had to pick the lock with her bobby pin to get the door open once the movie ended. I was pretty tired. Wyatt wouldn't shut up yesterday. It wasn't his fault, he had an ear infection or something like that. But then again, I'm the daughter of Marty Deeks, a man who could marry sleep if he could.

On one of the rare occasions that Mom talked about him, she said that "he started to cherish sleep more once you kids were born." I miss those times.

"The movie's done. Do you want to order some pizza or something, and then we can watch another one." said Lexie. We both ate a lot of junk food (I'm my mother's daughter) when no one was in the house, and yet, we were still pretty skinny.

We ordered calzones (buffalo chicken and extra cheese) and sat in front of the TV and I was flipping around looking for movies. And right under "Recommended for you" was "The Parent Trap".

The blurb said something about 2 girls meeting at summer camp and turned out to be long lost twins. I looked at Lexie for approval and she shrugged, mostly staring at her food and the tomato sauce that got on her shirt. I clicked it, and by the middle, an idea popped into my head.

I was going to get my parents back together.


	4. Chapter 4

Dad picked me up from Lexie's a few hours later, since Lexie started throwing up after eating a calzone with super hot spices from her mom's kitchen. Lexie's mom told Dad that I was the good one and that Lexie was grounded for being stupid.

That's when I decided to start my plan.

"Dad, when did you and Mom start liking each other?" I asked while we were driving back to our house.

His face went blank, but then looked at me. "When I was still at NCIS. Which was a long time ago." he said kind of sadly.

"How?" I asked. "When did you first kiss?" I knew I was pushing it a bit.

"Don't, Andy. I don't need to remember what happened." said Dad, his voice getting slightly aggravated. We stopped at a red light.

"Tell me! You never told me why you divorced!" I yelled, louder than I needed to.

"Drop it, Andrea Valerie." he warned.

"Why!?" I pressed.

"Drop it!" he yelled in a loud voice that I'd never heard before, and one that made me scared. He pulled over into a parking lot after the light turned green. "Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to overreact. I just don't know whether you're ready to know."

"Does Jack know?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, how about I drive you back to your mom's." he said, pulling out.

"Whatever." I said. It was a Monday, and she was probably still working, but I needed some time alone. We drove back to Mom's and I was quiet the rest of the ride. It was around 3:00 when we pulled up to the house.

"Looks like she isn't home." said Dad.

"She's probably at the grocery store or something." I said and got out of the car. Once he pulled away, I remembered that I left my stuff at his house, but didn't care. He'd see them at some point.

I locked the door, grabbed some milk and sat down on my couch and watched reruns of _Friends. _

It was around 6:00 when the door opened and Mom dropped her keys onto the counter.

"Hey, babe. I thought you were coming home in a few days." said Mom, taking off her coat.

"Mandy and I had a fight." I said, lying only a tiny bit.

"Got ya." said Mom as she made her way towards the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

"Nah. Not that hungry." I said, still staring at the TV.

"Well, you got to eat something. Eric and Nell are coming over with the kids." said Mom, plopping down next to me with a Twinkie in her hands.

"When?" I asked.

"At 6:30." she said. Renée and Felix, Eric and Nell's kids, are younger than me. But only by a few years. Renée is 15, and Felix is 12. Mom and Dad have been friends with them for years, and whenever they invite everyone over, Mom and Dad always avoid talking to each other. It really sucks.

"You awake?" asked Mom, shaking my shoulder. "You want to go clean up your room?" Her phone rang and she went to get it.

"Blye." she said. Her face slightly stiffened. "Deeks, hi."

Then Dad talked, and Mom looked at me and stared at me for a while, while nodding her head slightly.

"Seriously, Marty. When should we tell her?" asked Mom. Pause. "I don't know how she'll react when she finds out." Pause. "Alright, bye."

She came over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you yet, honey. I'll tell you after, okay?"

I nodded. We just kind of hugged for a while, none of us speaking. The doorbell rang, and broke it. I'm pretty sure Mom wiped her eyes and then went to go answer the door. Nell and Eric were outside with Renée and Felix behind them.

Nell's face was happy and then looked concerned. I couldn't see Mom's face, but I don't know what happened. Renée and Felix snuck behind them and Felix sat on the couch and Renée came over to me. I looked back at Mom, who was hugging Nell. Eric patted her shoulder and I took that as a cue to leave.

Renée and I went into my room, and we listened through the vent.

"Nell, I don't know what to do." said Mom, her voice a little on edge. "I don't know if she's ready yet."

"Kensi, you have to tell her at some point." said Nell.

"Yeah, but what if she gets freaked out. I can't have her scared that I might get tortured again." said Mom. Again!? When? Renée looked at me, and I shook my head ,as in saying "I have no idea what they're talking about and don't look at me.". She pulled me away.

"Let's talk about something else" she said. Renée was the type of cool person who'd listen to whatever you had to say, and would give you the best response. Kind of like Nell.

They look really alike, same red hair, and eyes, but Renée has a really cool pixie cut, with one side being a little longer than the other. Felix has Eric's hair and eyes.

"What goes on at NCIS?" I asked.

"Beats me. But I'm sure that they're safe. I mean, they're alive right now." said Renée. The evening just kinda flew by, and I'm pretty sure I fell asleep again. Renée woke me up when they had to leave.

Once the Beales left, I went up to Mom, and my voice was shaking. "Mom, were you tortured?" I asked. She looked at me with sad eyes, and nodded. I was in shock. What did my mother do to deserve it?

I just kind of hugged her. She sat us down on the couch and just stroked my hair while she told me. "About a decade ago, I was sent to Afghanistan, to hunt down some terrorist. And your father and I had just decided to start dating. And then I found out that the terrorist I was supposed to kill was my ex-fiancé-"

"Woah! Backtrack!" I said. "You had a fiancé that wasn't Dad?" I asked.

"Right, didn't get to that part. I did, once. He left me, anyway, I decided to hand myself in to the Taliban to find out the truth." she paused. "Which was probably the worst decision I ever made." Her voice cracked at the end, and the tears were starting to peek out.

"Oh geez, Mom." I said hugging her. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Was it bad?" That's when she began to cry.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just super stressed out, and I don't know what to do anymore. It even hurts to talk about it." she said. I just kind of held her while we both cried.

After that, Mom shut herself in the bathroom and was there for a while. I called Hetty, who was surprisingly still awake.

"Yes, Andrea, my dear?" she asked.

"Mom told me about Afghanistan and now she's crying and just out of it." I said. I could hear her say "Oh bugger" in the background.

"That's a very painful memory for your mother to discuss. I would just take it easy, but don't baby her. I'll give her the day off tomorrow." she said, "Anything else you need?"

"No, thanks, Hetty." I said and hung up. Mom finally came out and went to bed.

I went into my room, changed into my PJs and tried to fall asleep. But all I had were nightmares and I spent about an hour tossing and turning. I finally gave up and decided to act like a little kid and go into Mom's room.

She was up, and the lights in her room were on. She looked up when I came in. "Hey, baby. Dreams?"

"Kind of." I said, jumping into her big, comfy bed. "It's not your fault though."

"Don't you worry about me, Andy. I take care of myself out there." she said, hugging me. She got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I can't sleep either."

I snuggled next to her, and she turned off the lights. She put her arm around me and we just lied there in the dark. I have to say, I feel safest with Mom, and not to sound like a weirdo, but my mom is my best friend.

And now, she spilled one secret, but not the one I wanted most.

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

There** might be a little twist that comes in this chapter. ;) **

I woke up with my head on Mom's chest, her eyes were closed, and she was breathing slowly and on me. I didn't want to wake her up so, just lied there in the pale morning sunshine.

I know that last night I could feel her grabbing me a little closer. I had woken up and I felt her wake up, her breathing heavy, and she felt a little sweaty. Maybe a nightmare. It's once in a blue moon when she has those. I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"Morning, baby bear." she said, awake, and on her side. She glanced over at the clock. "I'm gonna be late!" and almost jumped out.

"Mom, Hetty gave you the day off." I said, not wanting her to remember yesterday. But I knew she would at some point.

"Did you call Hetty?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said, my cheeks blushing. "I didn't know what to do."

"That's okay." she said, hugging me. "I would've done that the same thing." She pulled on her slippers and I got on my raccoon ones. Mom looked a little sad when I bought those. And it probably wasn't because they looked weird.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, going through the cupboards. She was probably going to go for a sugary cereal.

"I could stop by the grocery store if we don't have anything." I said. I just wanted an excuse to get out, but I didn't want to leave Mom all by herself. In case something happens. Because in psychology, we were learning about PTSD and how the person would react to the trauma. I knew Mom probably wasn't traumatized, but after last night, I was a bit shaken up.

"That would be good, honey." she said. "But first, I want to show you something." Mom took my hand and she led me back to the little back deck that is probably our favorite part of the house.

I heard a bark. Was it? I mean, I'd been asking for a dog for sometime after Monty died, but that recently stopped. She put her soft, motherly (if that even makes sense?) hands over my eyes and opened the deck door.

Something furry touched my hand. She took her hands off of my eyes and there was a little French Bulldog. Black, with a huge patch of white fur on his chest and stomach.

"Seriously, Mom?" I laughed, picking up the little guy. "Where did you get him?"

"At a pound. He was just about to get put down and I got him in a nick of time." said Mom. "You can name him." She looked pretty happy with herself.

"Maybe Gilbert." I said, scratching the little dog's head. Mom laughed. "Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know. Just popped into my head." I said. "Is he mine to keep or are we babysitting?"

"He's ours. I felt like we needed someone to keep us some company." replied Mom. She opened the deck door and went inside. I followed her, carrying little Gilbert, who was really soft and felt really comfortable against my chest, his little breath tickling my skin. Why would anyone want to put him down?

Mom opened the little closet that had been locked this week. She pulled a silver key out of her pocket and opened the door. There was Monty's old bed, a big fluffy one. I guess Mom kept after the divorce. She loved Monty a lot too.

Her cellphone started ringing. She took it out and smiled when she saw who was calling, then looked at me. "Can you get all the dog stuff out? I was thinking of having his bed in your room or in the living room." she said, and went to go answer her phone.

I set Gilbert down, but he was still close to me. Poor thing. I got his bed out in my bedroom and got Monty's food and water bowls out of a box. It stings, the memories. I remember that Monty died about a few before they told us they were getting divorced. Double hit for me. More like triple hit for Mom and Dad.

I washed the dust and anything else that might've landed in Monty's bowls out and filled them with dog food and water. While my new canine friend ate, I jumped onto the couch and went onto my phone.

I texted Lexie about the dog, and surprisingly, she answered. I thought she was still grounded. She told me that she gave her mom her old iPod Touch from, like, 4th grade and she still doesn't know. I felt tugging on my socks. I looked down and there he was again.

I put down my phone and went to the counter where Mom had put his collar. I put it on him, and Mom came out of her room smiling.

"You don't have any plans for tonight?" she asked, mischievously.

"No. I was just going to take Gilbert for a walk." I said, setting him down. He ran over to Mom and began licking her toes. Mom laughed and picked him up.

"Good." she said as he licked her face. "I want you to meet someone. I forgot what it was like to have a dog around!" I got Gilbert's leash on him and we went outside.

It was around 12:00 now, when the sun was getting hotter. I wished I brought water. Gilbert was running after everything once we got to the park, pulling me behind. For a little dog, he was pretty strong.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Dad's number was flashing. Along with his profile photo; Jack, him and I at the beach together. It was from a few years ago. I hated the fact that Mom wasn't there. She was at Nell's.

"Hey, Dad." I answered.

"Hey, baby." he said, over the phone. He sounded stressed.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked, while at the same time was trying to stop Gilbert from pulling on his leash. I sat down and patted my thighs. He jumped up, and sat in my lap.

"Delilah-" he cleared his throat.

"What Dad!?" I asked.

"Mandy was bleeding, honey. And we're at the hospital right n-n-ow and-" I knew he began crying, which made me almost cry. Not the baby. Not now. No one needed this right now.

"She's premature. Mandy's still trying to process it, and I'm just-" I began to quiver. I felt that Gil saw how I was feeling. He was still.

"  
>'Dad, I'll be right there!" I said, and hung up. I speed dialed Mom.<p>

"Hey-" she started.

But I interrupted, "Mom, I need you to drive me to the hospital!"

"Are you hurt!" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"No, Dad needs me." I said. "I'm at the dog park near the beach. Dad's beach." I heard Mom sigh and swerve. She was probably driving somewhere already.

"Go over to the 2 hour parking zone in front of the food trucks, okay?" she said, again concerned and worried. I ran with Gilbert as fast as we could over to the food trucks. I quickly bought some water from a bacon truck and continued. I saw Mom's car and ran towards it. There she was, wearing a nice shirt with someone else in the front. How could this perfectly good day be ruined by something so tragic?

"Mom, who the hell is this?" I asked, getting into the back.

"I was going to tell you tonight, but you called. What happened?" asked Mom, pulling out. I noticed she did her hair too. Oh no.

"Babe, this is Mark. He's my boyfriend."

**Sorry for the long gap! I've been busy. And a review would be greatly appreciated if you care to leave one. :) And we'll see this little reunion some more in the next chapter.**

**Teaser: Deeks and Kensi will fight a bit. **


	6. Chapter 6

I had no idea how awkward it was going to be for Mom walking into the hospital with "Mark" (barf). No, Andy! Delilah! Focus on Delilah!

Gilbert was sitting in my lap, his little head sitting on my legs. But he jumped up and started licking my face, as an effort to cheer me up in some way. I took him and buried my face into his fur, as if trying to hide from the world. Why did Mark have to be here and make this worse, no matter how hot he kind of was?

As soon as Mom pulled into the hospital parking, I left Gilbert in the car and jumped out, leaving the door open before Mom even stopped the car. (She was going slow, okay?)

"Delilah Deeks?" I asked, the front desk. The nurse pointed at the roster. 215. NICU. I started running upstairs as fast as I could, sweat forming on my back, and not from the running. I heard the nurse yell "Security!" but I kept going. Family Only? Bullshit, I was her family. I saw Dad outside the NICU, his eyes were wet.

"It's okay." he said to the security men, as he took me into his arms. "She's with me." The security guards retreated. Dad's gentle eyes looked into mine. They were so sad, that they made me start crying.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"Okay. She was supposed to be due in 3 months, but hopefully she'll be okay." he said, kissing my head.

"How's Mandy?" I asked. She must've been hit hard too. I wasn't completely soulless.

"Okay. A little teary, but trying to rest." he said. Mom came up behind us. Mark was right behind her. Dad's face went a little pale. So did Mom's a bit. I pulled out of Dad's arms a bit.

I witnessed the unexpected. Mom walked over and pulled Dad into a hug. "You holding up?" she asked. My mouth dropped open. Here were these two people who could barely look at each other without triggering some sort of memories, hugging.

"Who's that?" asked Dad, once they released.

Mom gulped. "That's Mark. My.. um... boyfriend." Dad's face got really red.

"You decide to bring your boyfriend to show off, huh?" he asked. "You take this time to show me that you moved on?!"

"Deeks! What the hell! Why would I ever do that!?" Mom shot back. Mark and I felt super awkward.

"I'll go wait in the car." said Mark, backing out and then running off.

"Because, Kensi! You'd think I'd soften or something because what happened!" said Dad.

"Woah!" I interfered. "What the hell happened?!" They both stopped and looked at me. Sad, and a little hurt. They looked at each other and sat down. I sat between them on two chairs in the hall.

"You see, baby." started Mom, holding my hand. "Jack was supposed to have a twin sister. And while I was in Ops, I started showing signs of preeclampsia, and I fell." Her voice started cracking a bit, her eyes getting teary. "And when they went to operate on me, they found that the cord was choking the girl." Mom started crying, tears falling freely. "And-And they c-couldn't save her in time."

"What was her name?" I gulped.

"Scout." sniffled Mom. "Her name was Scout. And the only reason we didn't tell you was because we were so hurt by it and we knew that you would be too."

I hugged them both. I turned to Dad. "Where are Wyatt and Sammy?"

"Mandy's mom's." said Dad. "We told them that their sister was born and they'd see her soon."

"Is it... um... okay if I go home?" I asked Mom. She nodded and wiped her tears. I stood up and hugged Dad once more. "Tell Mandy that I'm here for feminine companionship."

Dad laughed. "I will, baby."

Mom and I went back downstairs towards the exit, where Mark was waiting at the car, with Twinkies and smoothies. Mom smiled and kissed him. They hugged for a while, and I got in the car, where Gil was waiting for me.

"I fed him at home." said Mark, climbing in the driver's seat. "I have a dog at home myself."

"What's its name?" I asked, as we pulled out of the parking lot, sipping smoothies.

"Fern." he said, munching on his Twinkie. Mom didn't seem shocked. She probably was when she met Fern. He told her some joke about how much Fern likes Twinkies and Mom started laughing her head off.

It sometimes hurts me to think about getting them back together.

"Mom." I said once Mark dropped us off.

"Yeah, honey?" she said, looking at me with majestic eyes.

"I think Scout's an awesome name." I said. I looked at her neck. She was wearing the same necklace that I haven't seen her wear in a long time. The one with 5 hearts. "What do those hearts stand for?"

"Our family." she smiled. She said the names as she pointed to the hearts. "You, Jack, I... Scout."

"And who else?" I pushed, as I looked at her.

"Your father."

**How am I doing so far? I promise the reason they divorced is coming soon! But I want to see why u guys think they divorced. **


	7. Chapter 7

** A few weeks later... **

**I've** never felt so sad in my life. It just came all of a sudden, all at once. A few days after Delilah was born, I started feeling not as energetic as I was before and I never felt hungry. I just stayed in my room until Mom came home. And just started thinking about all the bad things that would happen. To me, to Mom, to Dad, to Delilah, and all of the bad stuff that happened in my life and I basically started sobbing out of the blue.

That's when Mom tried opening the door, but it was locked, and I couldn't open it and she had to pick it open. She just kind of held me as all of my sadness poured out in stammers and tears.

But the bucket kept refilling. I was even thinking about how Mom and Dad would react if I died.

I've started becoming depressed. That's what my doctor said when Mom became so worried she sent me to her. She gave Mom a bit of advice and she sent us our way.

Just after giving me a therapist. I was supposed to see her every Tuesday. I objected completely.

"Honey, you need the help." said Mom, when we came home after a silent car ride and we started fighting on the stairs.

"No, I don't!" I screamed back at her. When my mom and I fought, we fought hard. And I totally regretted the next sentence I would say. "Maybe I wouldn't be so depressed if you and Dad didn't get divorced! Or if you had a normal job!"

Mom looked stricken. But I kept going. I couldn't stop. "And I hate lying to my friends about your whereabouts. And I HATE the fact that YOU LIE TO ME!"

Mom fired back. "If I didn't have that job, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now!"

"So a depressed daughter and a small house, and no husband is happy!" I asked. I was crying now. Why was I so messed up?

"If I didn't get that job, I wouldn't have a son and daughter. I wouldn't have been so in love even if it did end. I had memories, I'd be alone and not happy! I love you even when you're sad." she said, her voice on the verge of cracking.

"Then why can't you tell me why you broke up with Dad!?" I screamed at her.

The phone interrupted us before anyone could say anything else. She answered the phone. I slammed my door, but opened it and listened on the stairs. She probably put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Sam." she said.

"Kens, you okay? You seem a little stressed." said Sam. He was always like that after Mom and Dad divorced. He was basically like Mom's big brother. He and Callen were.

"Yeah. Andy's been diagnosed with some sort of depression." she said. "And I'm honestly even scared to even leave her alone." She paused a bit" Why did you call again?"

"Oh yeah, Kamran is back in town in case Andy wants to see her." said Sam. Kamran is Sam's daughter and she's been away at college for 2 years at Harvard. We can relate, being the daughters of federal agents. She's given me tons of advice, and she's so approachable. But I didn't want anyone talking to me about it.

"I'll ask her." she said, and I heard her coming up the stairs.

"No thanks." I said, softly.

"Do you at least want to see Sam or Callen? Hetty?" she asked. "Because I have to go to work soon. And I don't want you here alone."

I didn't do anything. "Sam, I'll call you back."

'Alright." he said and hung up. Mom pulled me into a hug. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

I was defiantly ready! Mom sat down on the beige rug that extended down the stairs. I scooched down next to her. She took my hand into hers.

"Well, it all started on a case. We had a suspect and she was very valuable but wouldn't budge until she 'saw someone she liked." I saw how painful it was for her, but she kept going. "And then your father went in and kissed her. I knew it was for the case, but it still stung that he would do that without even looking at me. And she kissed him back hard, and when he came out, I yelled at him and we just had a rough case."

"That's it?" I asked. I mean, my parents would've seemed like the loyal types.

"No. Then, a few weeks later, your father got contacted by the LAPD and was asked if he could participate in a joint investigation. He said yes. And I knew how hurt he was by it, but something about him was different after that kiss. He then left... for three months. Without contact, without anything. And left me alone with you two."

I totally forgot about that! I knew he had been gone for some time, but not for that long! "And?"

Her eyes were teary. "Then, when he came back, he was moody and just angry. I knew something happened that really hurt him but not even Hetty knew what happened. Next thing, we started fighting a lot and we just ended it. He just didn't want my help, even though I tried to be there for him."

"And you didn't talk about it?" I asked.

She laughed a sad laugh, then wiped some stray tears. "We never had the best communication skills. Not even since the day we met." I was just kind of silent.

"You have your first appointment at six, and I'll call Mark and see if he can come over." she smiled, standing up. "And we can go out to dinner or something like that after."

The sky was getting a little darker when Mom and I went to my new therapist. Her name was Autumn Summers and she wasn't the stereotypical therapist that had you lie down and ask you how you felt. She had me fill out a survey about myself, and when I said I liked lacrosse she said that she also played lacrosse and was on the 2025 national team.

"So, I know what it's like." she said, sagging back into her big leather chair.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Having your parents divorce, having them hate each other, and having to pretend like everything was okay." she said, pulling back a few wisps of her auburn hair.

"I don't pretend like everything's okay. I mean, look at me." I said, crossing my arms.

"You seem like that type, though. I'm guessing you're just stressed out a lot. Which isn't good." said Autumn. "My mom was a yoga teacher and she was pretty zen. I mean, my name Autumn Summers, for god's sake!" she laughed. "But she taught me to get all the anger out in a peaceful way over a longer time, or quickly over a short period of time."

I told her about all of my stressors. School, friends, Delilah, parents being divorced, Mom having a boyfriend, Dad being married, etc. She nodded and wrote that all down.

We then talked about our favorite TV shows, (and we both really loved Castle, an old show from when my parents were young.) She'd jot down the occasional note and we'd continue talking.

"Alright, Andy. I'll see you next week." she said, hugging me a bit as we stood up. We went back to the waiting room, where it was just Mom, since I was her last appointment of the day. "And you have my number if you need me."

Autumn went over to Mom while I waited at the door. They both though I couldn't hear them.

"She's depressed because of everything. Everything hard in her life is hitting her all at once and she'll shut down if it keeps going. I'd say, as less stress as possible. Relaxed home environment, no big arguments and I'd avoid bringing your boyfriend in when she's around." said Autumn.

"She doesn't like him?" asked Mom. "I thought they got along."

"That's probably the Andy she shows to everybody. Like a wall, so that no one who isn't close to her can see in her. She doesn't like him. She still ships you and your ex." said Autumn. Mom nodded. She thanked her and we left.

"Babe, I thought you were okay with him." said Mom as she stopped us at our car. "If you didn't like him, I didn't have to date him."

"But you looked happy with him." I said, looking at her. "And I don't want you to be dating anyone else. Except you know who..."

Mom hugged me. "Hon, even if I would, I couldn't. He loves someone else now, baby. And I can't break that apart. That's only if he wants me back, which he probably doesn't." She unlocked the car door. "And I'll break up with Mark tomorrow or next weekend."

"No, Mom. Just don't bring him home when I'm home." I said. Why would I make my mom sad and lonely because of something I wanted.

"But honey, if we get closer, what happens? We get married, he moves in for life? And you just play along with it? No thank you. No man is as important as my kids' happiness." she said, getting behind the wheel.

"Not even Dad?" I whispered.

"What?" she asked, turning her head.

"Nothing." I said. "Nothing, Mom."

**We will look into Deeks' side of the divorce in a few chapters. Let's say that Deeks meets someone he hasn't seen in a while, and someone he hates most. ;) Delilah will be in the next few chapters a lot and there will be an unexpected visitor at the Blye residence! O.O**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Goes from happy to sad. **

I wanted to go see Delilah, but at the same time I didn't. I was so sure that Dad would be sad, and Mandy would ask me why I was here. But Mom drove me, the day after breaking up with Mark.

"Hey, monkey." said Dad, hugging me as I met him in the lobby. Mom had just dropped me off at the entrance.

"How's Delilah?" I asked. Depression hadn't made me a complete monster.

"Better and better. You can hold her if you're not sick." said Dad, holding my hand as we went upstairs. Mentally or physically sick? Once my temperature was checked and I was cleared, I saw little Delilah, in her little corner with balloons and blankets, all pink. What if she liked green? Pink for girls is so overrated. Mandy was breastfeeding her, while she was wearing some sort of protective robe. She surprisingly smiled at me, Mandy, not Delilah.

"Hey there, Andy." smiled Mandy. "I'd hug you, but my hands are a little full." I smiled.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Super. Getting better, though we still have a little trouble breathing, we'll be okay soon." said Mandy while gently rocking her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah, sure, if that's okay." I said.

"Marty, go get her the thing." said Mandy. Dad got me one of the robe things. I put it on, and Mandy gave me her. I was taken away. Her little breathing and everything. She was pretty awesome. I looked over at Mandy and Dad. They were hugging, and I'm pretty sure Mandy was crying a bit. How could I separate them? Not after what they've been through. But didn't Dad leave Mom when she needed him most?

"Hey there, Delilah." I said. "I'm Andy, your sister. I'm fifteen, which is older than you, and I'm a little sad, and I play lacrosse, I'm one of the tallest in my grade, and I really want you to get better, okay." Mandy was a silent sob storm. Dad had a bit of tears glimmering in his eyes. A nurse came over and took her away for some tests.

I hated hospitals. They were so sad, and depressing. I've been here for Delilah, and once for me when I was five, and I had to have my tonsils taken out. I was wandering around the pediatric ward and was hiding from the doctors, nurses and my parents. I heard someone crying, it was a woman and a man was holding her, there was a doctor in front of them, and I got so angry and scared. And once my parents found me, I started crying and asked them why that woman was crying and mostly because where my tonsils once were, were killing me.

"Andy?" asked Dad, shaking me out of my thoughts. "You want me to drive you over to my place?"

"Whatever." I said.

He sighed. "Andy, I get that you're depr-"

"Don't say that word. It doesn't describe me." I said. I honestly couldn't stand it. I'm just feeling depressed.

"Yes, but I still want you to try to be happy. Do you want to see your friends?"

I didn't say anything. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Dad drove me over to Morgan's house, where we were having a sleepover.<p>

"So, Andy. My mom told me you're depressed." said Morgan. "Please don't tell me it's another rumor."

"Nope. I'm not, I'm just feeling depressed." I said, hugging my pillow on my sleeping bag.

Morgan looked confused. Lexie clarified, "By society's definition, yes." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It's probably Brittany." said Morgan. I looked at Bridget. "As in Brittany Lowell?" Bridget nodded. "They've become best friends at camp, and now they do everything together."

There she was, the girl who hates me more than anything, even though I never did anything, Brittany Lowell, she was wearing a tank top and super short shorts, holding her iPhone 25 in her hands.

"Girls!" she said, enthusiastically. She looked at me, "Oh. Morgan, why'd you invite her?" asked Brittany.

"Because she's my friend." said Morgan.

"Eww. And she can't be here. I don't want to infect me and my friends with it." I was fuming. My cheeks were getting hotter, and I looked over at Morgan. That bitch.

"Um... Andy, you should go." said Morgan.

"And why is that? Because the little spoiled (I'm not going to say what I exactly said because it's not appropriate at all. Let's just say if this was on paper, the whole thing would be asterisks)."

"I think that you're little twerp who's parents can't even stand each other. You are so ugly and I think that you deserve to die." said Brittany, firing back at me. I looked at my other friends, they didn't do a thing. Only Bridget stood up.

"I never want to be anywhere where Andy isn't and you aren't." said Bridget, grabbing my stuff and hers. We walked out the door and down the street with our sleeping bags and in our pajamas.

* * *

><p>We went to my house after. Mom was just leaving and I told her that Morgan wasn't feeling well and I'd invited Bridget over.<p>

"I'll be right back." I said to Bridget as we were about to start our movie. I went upstairs into Mom's room and looked for her gun. I couldn't take it anymore! The positivity, my parents being divorced, Brittany, my so-called friends, everything!

I looked around, but couldn't find it. I felt someone cover my mouth. "So you're Blye and Deeks' kid. Alejandro!" and then he said a bunch of things in Spanish. Tears began filling my eyes. "Let her pay for what they did." What did my parents do! How did they get in? Most likely the window.

Everything was blurry and it was like fire was burning my skin. I must've screamed, because as I fell, I heard Bridget scream, "Andy, no!" and saw her kneel next to me and put pressure on my wound. I didn't see the two men after.

"C'mon, Andy, stay with me!" she yelled as she dialed 911.

Everything went dark as I heard thumping up the stairs and what was Bridget's crying.

**The two men who shot Andy have something to do with a past case and is related to the divorce! Will she live? Some of the next chapter will be in Kensi and Deeks' POV. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Saturday, and Nell and I had decided to meet for lunch near the beach.

We'd just sat down and sipped our water, waiting for the waiter to come back and had a bit of small talk. Eric and the kids had gone to his parents' house in Germany and Nell would join them tomorrow.

My phone started ringing. It was Camille, Bridget's mom. Uh oh.

"Hello?" I said. "Cam, what happened?"

"Andy got shot." said Cam.

"What do you mean? Where?" I pressed.

"Your house, in your room. Andy told Bridget that she would be right back and she went upstairs and-" she couldn't go on. I felt like my heart had shattered and fell into my stomach. Not this, not to my baby girl.

"What hospital?" I asked. Nell's eyes went wide. I motioned for us to leave. She understood. She scribbled on a note, probably for the waiter.

"Pacific Beach Medical." she said, and hung up.

"Kens, what is it?" asked Nell as we walked to my car.

"Andy's been shot. At my house." I said. "You drive and I'll call Deeks."

"Isn't he already at the hospital?" asked Nell, sliding into the driver's seat and fastening her seatbelt. I got it and slammed the door.

"I don't know, but I need to tell him." I said. How was I going to face him? Shut up, Kensi. Focus on your kid. I dialed and waited. It took 2 rings for him to pick up.

"Kensi, what happened? Jack? Andy? You?" he asked.

"Andy." I said. "She was shot. My house."

"How?" he pushed on. I hadn't heard him that worried since we found out about Scout.

"With a gun, Deeks. But no one saw anything." I looked out the window, we were in the hospital parking lot. I jumped out and ran.

"Andy Blye-Deeks? I'm her mother. GSW wound." I asked the front desk.

"2 floor. She's still in surgery." said the nurse. I ran upstairs and found Deeks. He was pacing, tears going down his cheeks. They started down mine too. I forgot ex-wife and husband. I thought partner. I hugged him.

"Anything?" I asked, letting go quickly. "Hit in the chest. Lower, just missed the lung, but still might've torn something. She lost a lot of blood, Kensi." he said.

"Shit. I knew I should've stayed home." I said, guilt taking over.

"Kensi," he said, taking me shoulders. "It is not your fault. We don't know who these guys are or how they got in." I slumped against the chair. My mind went back to my first pregnancy. With Jack and Scout, why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

_"Kensi!" yelled Sam as I fell in Ops. Something wasn't right. "I'll get the car!" I heard Callen say. I was still kind of conscious, but I felt so dizzy and I lost my footing. _

_"Come on, Kensi. Look at me, stay with me, Kens." said Sam, stroking my cheek gently. He lifted me up, and carried me down the stairs. _

_"Sam... tell... Deeks." I whispered. _

_"He's on his way to the hospital, don't worry." assured Sam, as he put me in the back of Callen's car, with my head in his lap. We zoomed through the streets, and Sam was talking to me, and to the nurses on the phone. _

_I was soon rushed into surgery, and Deeks was there too, looking like a surgeon, but I'd recognize those eyes anywhere, even with morphine pounding my system. _

_"Deeks, I fell." I said, looking up at him. _

_"I know, baby. Soon, we'll be parents, okay?" he said, squeezing my hand. "You feeling any pain?" _

_"Nope. I feel like a butterfly!" I laughed. Deeks chuckled too. I don't remember the rest of that part, only when Deeks was forced out and I started feeling extra woozy. _

_I was sitting in my room, holding my baby boy in my arms. No one told us yet. All we knew was that something happened with the other twin. _

_"Deeks, can we name him after Jack?" I asked. I found out a few months before that he was killed by a landmine in Afghanistan. _

_"Of course, Fern. As long as we know who's the daddy." he smiled, kissing my tousled hair. That's when the doctor came in. _

_"Doc, where's the other one?" I asked, setting Jack down in his little crib. "Our daughter?" His face looked so pained, that I knew. I broke down, sobbing into my hands. Deeks was holding me, and I could feel his tears on my cheeks. _

_"I'll give you some time." choked out the doctor. _

_"Deeks!" I sobbed, into his shoulder as he got into the bed next to me. "Our little girl! W-W-We painted her room and everything!" _

_"I know, Kens. I know." he whispered into my ear while rubbing my shoulder. We were crying when the rest of the team came in too. _

"Kens, she's out." said Deeks, shaking me awake. I looked up and saw her. My baby girl. My little Andy, who looked so tired and worn down. We followed her into her room.

"Foul play, definitely." said the doctor. "Missed all the vital stuff, she'll be out in a few weeks tops. Depends on her though." I sat down next to her. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, she had a cannula in her nose, IV in her hand, and monitors beeping around her. I took her hand.

"Andy. My beautiful, baby." I whispered. She began stirring. "Mom?" she asked.

"Baby? We're here, it's okay." I sighed, rubbing her arm. Deeks was on her other side.

"There were two men." she groaned. "One was Alejandro." Deeks and I looked at each other wide eyed. Only one Alejandro we knew would do something like this. It was from a case, 6 1/2 years ago.

* * *

><p>Mandy had gone home for a little bit to be with the boys and I was in the NICU with Delilah, who was sleeping soundly in her crib. My phone began buzzing and I went outside into the hallway to answer it. It was Kensi.<p>

"Kensi, what happened? Jack? Andy? You?" I asked. She'd only call for a number of reasons.

"Andy" she said, with a sign of stress. "She was shot. My house."

I felt my chest get tight. "How?" What a stupid question, Deeks! How?!

"With a gun, Deeks. But no one saw anything" she said somewhat sarcastically, and hung up. She would most likely be on the second floor, operating floor, if she was brought here. I raced downstairs, my hearts pumping and my mind racing. How did she get shot? By who? Why?

The doctor talked to me, who was in his operating clothes. And left quickly.

I looked over and saw Kensi. I hadn't seen her so distressed since I came back from the cartel case 6 years ago. When I didn't do anything about it. When I refused her help. That was sad, scarred, depressed, stupid Deeks. I was scared Deeks now. Scared for the lives of both my daughters.

Kensi hugged me, which I thought was a little unexpected, but was sure it was for Deeks as a friend. "Anything?" she asked, letting go quickly.

"Hit in the chest. Lower, just missed the lung, but still might've torn something. She lost a lot of blood, Kensi" I said.

"Shit. I knew I should've stayed home." she said, looking down.

Max and Fern were back! Not in a lovey way, but Max and Fern as friends. "Kensi," I said, taking her shoulders. "It is not your fault. We don't know who these guys are or how they got in." She slumped against the chair in the hall and I sat down next to her. She was asleep in a few seconds and I thought to myself. To that day, when I decided to take the case...

_"Kens, listen to me." I said, after telling her and she stormed off. _

_"What's to tell, Deeks!? You're ditching me! We have two kids to take care of and next thing you're telling me that you have to leave for God knows how long?!" she screamed. _

_"Do you want this world to be a safer place?!" I screamed back. We never fought like this. Only after I kissed Francine but that was for case purposes. "For our kids? For all their friends?" _

_"Yes, but you told me the day that Jack and... Scout were born that you'd always be a father first!" she said. "You're breaking that vow to me, Deeks." _

_"I'd thought you'd understand! You've had to go on long cases out of nowhere! Afghanistan?" I said. She tensed when she heard that last word. "It's not like there's just anyone who can go under and bring these guys in!" _

_"I don't know why even decided to marry you!" she said, tears in her eyes and she ran off before we could continue. But I knew didn't mean it. The marry part. Everything else, I was sure she meant._

My thought broke when I saw my daughter's bed being rolled out into the hall. "Kens, she's out." I said, shaking her awake. She looked too. There was our little girl. The one who giggled all the time when she was little, the one who was Monty's best friend, the little girl who cried whenever Mommy and Daddy were sad. She'd matured so quickly, and was sad now.

The doctor told Kensi her condition, and I just looked at her. It was because of me that this happened. If I didn't go on that case, Kensi and I would still be together, I would've have never seen my brother get killed, and I would've had a happy kid who wasn't lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.

Kensi sat down next to her, taking her hand, while I went on the other side and just kissed her head. Kensi began talking to her, like she did when she was little, "Andy. My beautiful, baby."

She began stirring and her eyes opened slowly. "Mom?"

"Baby? We're here, it's okay." said Kensi, so happily and full of relief. We. We were here, to support our daughter.

"There were two men." she groaned. "One was Alejandro." Kensi and I looked at each other wide eyed.

I only knew one Alejandro who would do something like that. It looked like our past was catching up with us.

**Andy's POV will be in the next chapter! So in this chapter, we see how Kensi and Deeks react to losing their first daughter, how Kensi reacts when Deeks tells her that he's leaving to go on a case. There will be more of their PoV's in the next few chapters. **

**And I will hopefully be able to start updating more this week, since we're out of school for Christmas and New Year's. And I will be ending some stories even before they are done. For example, Not So Little Gracie, Welcome to Portugal, Under the Assassin's Gun. And I'm sorry if you like those stories, but I'm just not feeling the creative vibe for them anymore. But I will be finishing this one, definitely and will continue my other "projects". **


	10. Chapter 10

**To one of my guest reviews, I was trying to "show" Andy getting shot instead of "telling." Instead of writing, "I got shot." X_X, I tried to not use that. And I do think Kensi would've had tighter security if she'd knew that something like that was going to happen. the case that those two men were involved with was 6 years ago. And Kensi was happy with Mark, but she loves her daughter way more and decided that she cares more about her daughter's happiness than her own. And I do think it might've seemed a little rushed, but I mean, nobody's perfect. I wanted to get that little part in because I wanted to show that Andy still is a teenager with friend problems and other things. **

**Thx for reviewing! **

**Sorry about that, guys. Needed to clear some things up. Hopefully, we'll get some more answers here, and I'll try to introduce Andy to Sabitino if I can in a few chapters or this one ;).**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since it happened. And I'm pretty sure Mom was starting some sort of investigation at NCIS.<p>

Mom and Dad were in the room. Together. I know getting shot is a bad thing, but honestly, this is going along better than I expected.

"Sweetie, I'm going to see if Mandy came back yet, okay?" said Dad as he kissed my head. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I said, maybe a little too teenagery. Both of them seemed off though, ever since I mentioned Alejandro. Mom's mismatched eyes were focused on the floor, like she was studying the cracks.

"Mom?" I asked. "You okay?"

"Fine." she said, looking back up at me. "Just a little shocked." Her phone beeped a bit, and she smiled lightly when she saw who texted her.

"Mom?" I asked. Something was going to happen.

"Nate's driving over now." smiled Mom. Nate, I haven't heard that name in a long time. He'd been going around the globe doing top secret agent stuff, and then he came back for a bit to help Jack and I cope with the divorce, Mom with the divorce and Dad, and Dad with the divorce and the case. Then he got together with that coroner, Rose, (who'd I'd only met once), and they got married and now live in London, with Rose being a coroner with the London Police Department and Nate works at the NCIS office in London. (Don't ask me how I know all of this.)

I just kind of dozed until Nate came, with a few doctors coming in and checking up on my vitals. When the third one came in, I screamed at him. "Two already came in! It's not like anything changed! STILL SHOT!" That doctor slowly backed out of the door. I inherited my mother's hatred for hospitals.

Nate came in a bit later. He was wearing cargo shorts, a t shirt, and brown flip flops. "Hey." he said, ruffling my hair a bit. "How's life?"

"Shitty." I said gruffly. "Painful." Mom whispered something in his ear and then left. Nate just nodded and went back to me.

"How's it shitty?" asked Nate, taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs next to me.

I gave him a glare. "It's pretty obvious."

"Sorry." he said, looking in my eyes, as if he was trying to see past my walls. Well, go ahead, he wouldn't find anything except pain and depression. "Anything new in your life?"

I told him about Gilbert, Delilah, therapy, how lacrosse was coming up soon, etc. I felt like he was trying to look past that. He told me about how he has a little girl, Madeleine-Naomi, and a baby boy named Samuel. He also asked about Jack.

"I don't know. He's coming back for the rest of the summer in a few days." I said, looking out the window at the tree in front of it.

"That's good. Siblings are good for support." said Nate. "When are you getting out?"

"A few days. I'll have to be on the couch, though." I said, looking down at my hands, which looked paler, and had a few short red lines. It was a super short session. "Alright, I'm in LA for a few more days, so if you need me, you know where to find me." He kissed my cheek lightly, and walked out.

Mom came in a few minutes later. "You ready to go?" she asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at her.

"The doctors are pretty impressed with your recovery and are letting you out early." smiled Mom, placing a pair of sweatpants, my "Lacrosse or Beat it" sweatshirt and some slippers onto my bed. "You'll have to be on full bed rest, though."

"Not that different than here." I commented.

"Yes it is. No doctors, no weird machines." she said. "And your mommy's going to be there!" she laughed, lightly hugging me. I smiled a bit. I guess seeing how much Mom and Dad have been working together made me a little happier, but not entirely.

A nurse offered to help me change, but I was being a baby and wanted my mom to do it. She also helped me into a wheelchair and rolled me down to the pick up area of the hospital parking lot. Eric and Nell picked us up in their minivan. Sam and Callen were there too. Delilah had a little infection, apparently and Dad was there with her in the NICU.

Aunt Nell packed my wheelchair into the trunk and Mom helped me into the back seat, and she sat next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder, and for the first time in forever, I felt safe. Mom kissed my head, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I could hear her lightly whispering, "My little girl. My little Andy."

We pulled up in front of Aunt Nell's house, where we'd stay for a while, now that this criminal was still on the loose. She told me we'd move into a safe house tomorrow. I asked about Dad, and she didn't say anything.

Felix and Renée were waiting for me at the front steps, and I just smiled lightly at them. Gilbert jumped up and licked my face. He had been living with the Beales since Mom was always taking care of me. But the surprise was my favorite part. There was Jack, standing there, smiling a full smile, and he looked super happy. I missed my brother a lot. I honestly hated being an only child at home. He hugged me super carefully, but I hugged him super tightly, ignoring the pain in my chest. Tears were brewing in my eyes, and I tried to keep them in.

"Missed you, sissy." he said.

"Ditto, big brother." I replied. Once we got to the stairs, my brother carried me up, and I was pretty sure Mom was super proud of us for being such good siblings. I rested my head on his shoulder, and just relaxed, trying to ignore the fact that there's someone looking for revenge for some case.

After he put me down in Eric and Nell's guest room, where I'd live for a few days, he, Renée, Felix and I played Call of Duty together and killed a lot of bad guys, while Gil sat next to me, as if protecting me from the bad guys. Mom watched us for a bit, and started laughing when Jack handed her his remote. Mom really misses him. (I always called him Mama's Boy) Jack hopped onto my bed, and I gave him mine.

My meds were making me sleepy after a while, and everyone left. I made Jack, Gilbert and Mom stay. We all cuddled in that big bed, Mom in the middle, and us on either side, like we did when we were little.

The only person missing was Dad.

**Thx for reading! Next chapter will definitely be happier, with Jack being back. Reviews make me super duper happy! *hint, hint* **

**Teaser: The Blyes will have to move to a safe house and Jack and Andy will try to plan a birthday surprise for Kensi. **


	11. Chapter 11

**_A few days later... _**

_"Make her pay for what she did!" screamed Alejandro. Only the hostage wasn't me. It was Mom. I was watching from the side, and I couldn't do anything. _

_"Mom!" I screamed, as I saw her crumple to the floor. _

_"Andy!" "Andy!" _

Jack's face came into view. He looked super worried. Probably heard me screaming. He was still next to me. "You alright?"

I shook my head and snuggled next to him. I always felt safest around Jack. He was my brother, he always protected me and whenever I got nightmares (when we were little), I'd climb into his bed and spend the night next to him.

"Try to sleep, alright? And if you can't, just wake me up and we can have an early breakfast or something." said Jack, putting his arm around me. It was about 3 in the morning.

We now lived in a safe house. All of our "valuable possessions" that were too big to carry quickly were in Nell and Eric's attic. I hated safe houses. They didn't feel safe at all. The constant fear of these guys coming to our house was always flowing around, and Mom's birthday was coming up and I felt so guilty about it all.

When I told her that, she hugged me and started crying and saying that it was all her fault. I wanted to ask what happened, but Mom wouldn't tell me.

I knew she was up and about, so I shook Jack awake and put a finger to my lips. He carefully lifted me up and we snuck down the hall, and listened in to Mom's conversation that she was having with someone.

"Deeks, no-" said Mom. She was on the phone. Pause. "Deeks, I don't understand, why all this now?." Pause. "No, Deeks, listen to me. We have got to leave the kids and leave ." Pause. "Yeah, I know" Pause. "It won't be! We're doing this to protect them, and our families." Another longer pause. "I don't know either. I'm torn. I can't die, but I also can't let the cartel guys run around killing people. What if she died?"

I froze. "She" was me. This case was light territory with Mom and Dad. I had to trek carefully. It would be like crossing a frozen lake. (which was apparently some sort of metaphor with them)

I peeked around the corner, and into the living room where Mom was talking. I looked too long, and Mom's eyes caught mine. "They're snooping again. See you at OSP."

Mom walked over to us once she hung up. "Really?"

"We deserve to know what's going on." said Jack. "Mom, you've been keeping this all a secret for so long. We're old enough to take it."

Mom sighed and sat down on the orange couch that we had. I sat down next to her, and Jack sat next to me. She started talking about how a long time ago, Mom and Dad had a case. It was when Jack was a toddler and I wasn't born yet. They went on an operation undercover to infiltrate some cartel. They got so close to getting all of this information, and they were made, they didn't get their names, but they knew they were in the government. Mom and Dad barely made it out alive and the cartel members got away. And now they popped up again.

Then Mom and Dad moved a little farther from their old apartment, just in case. Mom was almost crying by then. "If I had just shot him in time, we'd-"

"Mom, it's not your fault. You got Dad and yourself out alive, and you raised us both pretty well. Even with your cooking." said Jack. Mom laughed a bit. I decided not to ask about the case that got them divorced. I knew this case was related to it, but I didn't ask any details.

"Now, Mom." I said, getting out of the quiet. "What do you want for your birthday? What do you want to do?"

She smiled a bit, and took my hand. "I don't know. I think that I don't want to do anything this year."

"Mom. You deserve it. At the very least a gift." I pushed. Jack nodded.

"Fine. I want food." said Mom, standing up and going into the kitchen. "What do you guys want?" I hated this. I hated these people whoever they were, for making my mother so worried and so occupied. She's so afraid of them finding us, that she barely lets us go anywhere. Unless Callen and Sam or at least two people she trusts go with us. Or if she goes with us. And there are guns in every corner of the house.

I'm not suicidal anymore, and my depression is sort of clearing away. But now this came.

I have no idea how Dad must be feeling, though. I haven't heard from him since we left the hospital. I heard Mom talking to him on the phone, but he didn't talk to me.

**Since we haven't really had a long Deeks chapter in a while, I promise the next two chapters will include Deeks and they will be in his POV. (point of view). Reviews are also welcome. **

**Teaser: Mandy. (something will happen to this relationship because of a choice Mandy makes) And secrets will be spilled! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Two days later... (from the last chapter)**

I was at home now. Delilah was well enough to leave the hospital, and Mandy didn't show up yet. Wyatt and Sammy were sleeping and I couldn't reach Mandy.

What the hell was going on? "Daddy?" moaned one of the twins.

"Yeah?" I asked, going over to our couch, which had been pulled out.

"Where's Mommy?" asked Wyatt.

"She's with that man." said Sammy, turning to his other side.

"Oh!" said Wyatt. This got my attention.

"Guys, what other man?" I asked.

"Mommy kissed him!" said Sammy. "She told us not to tell you, but we can't keep a secret." I was angry. My own wife, who I thought loved me, kissed some other dude, and then made my own sons promise not to tell me! I thought about what I'd want to say to her, and yet the consequences. We'd most likely divorce, but then what about Wyatt and Sammy? I couldn't have all of my kids go through divorce.

It hurt Andy and Jack enough when Kensi and I divorced, but that case... the cartel was part of it. We had two cases with them, different levels. The last one, the one when I went in undercover, I lost my best friend from childhood.

I knew I shouldn't have pulled Ray out, but the LAPD insisted, and Bates cost me my career, my mental stability, my friend, and my happy marriage. I didn't want to be upset, and since everything was strictly confidential, I couldn't tell Kensi why I was so sad. I'd cry in our room, and she'd hug me, and cry with me since I was so sad.

Then the anger all started coming out, and Kensi was so hurt, but it was like I was another person. I couldn't bring myself back to the LAPD, which meant that I couldn't stay at NCIS, since my forms expired. I filed for divorce later.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" asked Wyatt, jumping into my lap. Sammy jumped on my other leg. God, I loved my boys, and my daughter. And I have to say, it was because of Mandy that they're here.

I noticed Mandy's car through the window. With other cars following her. Shit. I went into my room, with the boys and Delilah, and lit a match and started burning all of my paper files from LAPD and NCIS. I had a back up for each one on the NCIS computer.

"Daddy?" whimpered Sammy, who was clutching my leg. "What's happening?"

'I don't know, bud. But I don't think Mommy is who she said she was. Just follow me." I ran down the back stairs, holding little Delilah, and went into our housecleaners room.

"Martine, can I use your car?" I asked, grabbing my arm. "We need to get out of here."

"Of course. Where's Mandy?" asked Martine, grabbing her stuff and she took Wyatt in her arms as well. I was carrying Delilah and Sammy. We ran through the back, and just as we heard gun shots in the house.

"Martin Deeks!" yelled Mandy. "I'll have you!" We all ran into Martine's car, with her, and the kids in the back, and me driving. "Stay low." I warned.

We drove away, just as they noticed us leave. Hopefully they wouldn't notice us leaving. I decided to call the only other person I trusted. Hopefully she'd listen.

"Deeks? What's going on?" asked Kensi.

"Mandy works for the cartel, we got out, barely." I replied, as I sped into another random street.

"Did you all get out?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah, me, the kids and our house keeper, Martine. We only had about 10 minutes to get out. Where are you guys?"

"A place." said Kensi. "Is your phone bugged?"

"No, I have a burn phone. What's the name?" I asked. The codename for the safe house.

"Margret Thatcher." replied Kensi.

"Wow. That's creative." I said. It was like our usual banter from before. I knew where that was. Windsor St.

We pulled up about a few houses down, and we carefully walked down to Kensi's. It was a small little house, probably with a secret cellar or something. I knocked on Kensi's back door, and I saw my older son answer. He smiled when he saw us.

"Dad!" he said, and we bro-hugged. He looked more like Kensi, I have to say. "You guys okay?"

"Good. You got room for us?" I asked, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"Tons." said Jack. "Andy's on the couch in the living room." I followed my older son into the room, and there was my daughter. My munchkin, peanut, mini-Kensi. She was crying when she saw me, and hugged me super tightly when she saw me.

"I'm okay, honey. Don't worry." I soothed, rubbing her back. "You feeling better?" I asked gesturing to her chest.

"Fine. I can walk now. No injuries?" she asked. Andy; Stubborn and caring, just like her mother.

"None." I said. "Now, I'll talk to your mom and you play with the boys or something. They're a little shocked." She nodded and went into the hall. Kensi hugged me when I went into the small, tiled kitchen with white tiles.

"You okay?" she asked, worry clouding her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

"Fine. How about you?" I asked. She laughed a sad laugh. "Stressed. Just like the old days."

"Yeah. When I was so anxious the due date, first kid, just always by your side when you were ready to pop." I smiled, recalling those memories.

"And Sam's face when I told him my water broke." laughed Kensi. I missed us, talking like this. "So, Mandy was technically spying on you for these guys and waited for the perfect moment to strike."

"Yeah. When Andy was off guard and you weren't there. But why now?" I asked. It was like we were at NCIS again, discussing a case.

"Maybe that was when they were all there." said Kensi, pulling out a few files. "But that would mean something bigger."

"We should warn Hetty, FBI, LAPD, CIA, anyone." I said, pulling out my burn phone, but Kensi snatched it from me and snapped it in half and threw it in the garbage can.

"They could've pinged it. And I'll call Hetty. And if we call the CIA, you know who'll they'll send?" asked Kensi, putting her own burner on her ear.

I nodded. As much as I hated Sabitino, they needed everyone familiar with these guys to be on the case. I let her talk and then went down the hall, into the room where Jack and Andy were playing with the boys and Delilah.

I don't know how I'm going to tell Sammy and Wyatt that Mommy's a bad woman, and that they can most likely never see her again, and they'll have to live with me, and I don't mind at all (I'm their dad, of course I won't mind). And they'll have Andy, until she goes to college.

God, my kids are growing up so fast. It seemed like 5 minutes ago that Jack was pushing Andy on the swings at the park.

Some people say that time heals things, but those people have most likely never been hunted by a cartel, and have divorced the love of their life.

**Double update! Super duper excited! Deeks' POV will be in the next chapter. And Find Me readers, I will be ending the story at 7 or 8 chapters. I'm struggling on the 6th chapter and will hopefully work on it soon. Push, Fern, Push readers, I will start working on Chapter 4 as soon as possible! **

**Reviews, follows and faves are always appreciated! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**It was**** about 1 in morning (or super early in the morning) where I was and I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to use that time to update. Yeah! (still wanted to sleep though) =/**

* * *

><p><strong>I also wanted to apologize to one of my guests that reviewed. I'm sorry I was a bit "snarky" and it's honestly super hard for me to remember what happened in which chapter since I have so many and I have 2 other stories I'm working on, plus a few original stories. Sorry for anything, and if you don't want to review, or even read my story, that's okay. I don't mind, knowing that people will still read it. (I know I can't please everyone). :O)<strong>

* * *

><p>I ended up going to bed at midnight. With reviewing the case files for the seventh time, going around the house, checking for anything suspicious, I crept into the only vacant room that wasn't actually that vacant, all while in my cheese pajamas. (that's right, I have pajamas with pictures of cheese on them)<p>

Andy looked like she was peacefully sleeping, hugging her pillow. When I went to kiss her, she turned around, light tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy, I can't sleep." she whispered softly. I smiled lightly. "Neither can I." I snuck in next to her, on her surprisingly soft and comfortable bed, and went under the covers.

"We can just talk." I said, as she put her head on my shoulder. "Since we haven't gotten the chance to talk in a while." She slowly nodded.

"So, doing anything for your mom's birthday?" I asked. I knew she was thinking of something.

"Hopefully. If we live." she said. Ouch. I turned my head slightly and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Honey, your mother and I have survived way worse. I promise you that you'll get out of here alive."

"Mom said something about leaving us behind to go fight these guys." she said, worryingly. "And I really don't want you to." She hugged me even tighter.

"Don't worry, princess. We're not going anywhere yet." I said. Why was one of my baby girls worrying so much about this? This was meant for me and Kensi to worry about, not her. At least, not yet. A little wail came in after a bit of silence.

"That's probably Delilah." I said, getting up. Andy stood up too. "I'll go with you." I stretched out my hand, and she grabbed it, just like when she was a kid.

_"Daddy? Why are we in the backyard at night?" asked 6 year old Andy, who was holding my hand and her teddy bear. I led her out onto the back deck, and we both sat in the little hammock. It was almost sunrise, and she didn't sleep one bit. I volunteered to wake up and take her out a bit, so Kensi could sleep. (she had a Women of NCIS meeting in D.C and she had the flight the next morning.)_

_"I was thinking you needed some fresh air." I said, wrapping the blanket I brought out around us. "We can swing and do something." But once I started rocking her, she finally fell asleep, and I did with her. _

I was rocking Delilah, and Andy was watching. "Do you want to rock her?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Alright." Andy crept over, and I gently gave her Delilah. She took her little sister in her arms and began to gently rock her.

"You good?" I asked.

She looks at me with a 'seriously' look. "Dad, I helped you get Sammy and Wyatt to sleep when they were babies. I kinda know what I'm doing." Oh yes, when Mandy went out with her 'girls'. When I actually trusted her. When I didn't know she was a cartel worker, even if I did a thorough background check.

Delilah fell asleep soon, and I checked in on Sammy and Wyatt, who were sleeping next to Jack. My entire family, all in one house. 5 kids, a dog, ex-wife and ex-husband and a housekeeper that's leaving tomorrow.

I'd love to see how this is going to turn out in the end.

**Sorry that it's short, and that I haven't updated in a while. Soooooo busy! Thx for reading and I'll hopefully start another chapter soon. B-)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dad and Mom were actually talking. That was great! I'd never seen them this happy before. Mom laughed at Dad's stupid jokes again, and Dad laughed too and they sipped their martinis that Sam brought us.

Sammy and Wyatt were at a friend's house for a sleepover and Delilah was in her room sleeping, so I was watching T.V with Jack, and Gilbert's curled up next to me, and my mind couldn't stop wandering to Scout. If she lived, I'd have an awesome big sister, who'd I could look up to, and who'd help me with everything and would help me with hair and makeup and all that stuff. (which I normally suck at)

She'd have blonde hair, with a few brown streaks. She'd have sparkling chocolate eyes, (milk, not dark, people), and her laugh would make everyone else laugh, and her skin would be clear and she'd sometimes annoy me, but rarely.

"Andy?" asked Jack, gently nudging my shoulder. "You alright?"

"I can't stop thinking about her." I sighed, slumping back into my pillow.

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Scout."

His eyes went all gentle and somewhat sad. "They told you?"

"Yeah." I said. I looked into my brother's eyes. "Jack, do you have any memory of her?"

He shook his head. "And if I did, I doubt it'd be much. I mean, it's not like I got to know her while we were swimming in Mom's stomach."

I laughed a bit, and then decided to change the subject before things got too sad. "What do you think Mom and dad are doing now?"

My brother leaned in closer to me, and whispered, "I think they're most likely pretending to be friends or something, but I think we both know that they both might be thinking of taking off their shirts and doing it." I laugh hard that time, and Gilbert jumped up, trying to show us that he was still there too. I picked him up, and we walked casually into the kitchen.

"Well, Andrea. Would you be okay with a glass of the freshest organic milk from the fridge?" he asked, a little loudly for some strange reason. I could feel Mom and Dad looking at us too. Whatever Jack had in mind, it was most likely to get their attention.

"Jackson, I would be pleased if you did. Milk is a drink best served with love-" _Bang, boom, split crash! _The windows were shattered, and Jack pulled me down onto the ground. I saw Mom and Dad grab their guns that they kept next to them at all times now, and Dad tossed a gun over for Jack.

He loaded it, and looked at me. "Andy, stay close, okay? We aren't far." I grabbed Gilbert.

"Jack! You know where!" yelled Mom, and shot a few times. She looked at me. "Andy, whatever you do, listen to your brother! He knows what to do!"

"We'll meet you there!" yelled Dad. "I'll get Delilah!" I looked at them once more, and ran across the living room, almost killing myself, grabbed Delilah, who almost started crying and then ran like hell, next to Jack. He handed me a small knife. I looked at him wide eyed.

"You might need it." said Jack, and pulled me away from the windows. "Just trust your training, okay?"

"I had no training! Unless you count those few times Mom took me to the range!" I yelled at him. My adrenaline was pumping, and I was sure that the guys outside who were shooting at us could hear my heart beating.

Jack led me out the side door. I didn't know their plan, but it was a very dangerous and complicated one. As we ran through the bushes into our 'neighbor's' backyard, and soon all the way down the street.

Apparently, the plan was to go to a safe house that Sam had set up incase we sent out a coded distress signal, which I had no idea when or how it was sent. I have no idea how we made it out alive. It's like Jack's trained for this shit.

There was an SUV coming our way, and Jack pushed me and Delilah behind a bush that was on someone's front lawn, and he scooted next to me, and put a finger to his lips.

I saw feet come out from the car, through the small holes in the bush. I saw him coming our way. Jack jumped out holding his gun, and then I heard Sam's voice.

"Andy?" he asked. I stood up silently, holding Gilbert and Delilah in my arms along with the knife in my back pocket. I walked over and Sam pulled me into a hug. A super tight one as the tears came dripping down my cheeks. "Hey, your parents know what to do, okay? They can still work together. Come on, we should go." he said, pulling me into the van.

_Please, Mom and Dad. Come back to me in one piece. _I thought, clutching my dog in my arms.

* * *

><p>Nell, Eric, Callen and Sam were all there at the safe house. Renée and Felix were apparently at their grandparents' house in Iowa, and Callen's kids, Clara and London, were with Joe somewhere, and they were all there, waiting for us at another safe house.<p>

Nell hugged us both as soon as we stepped in. I set Gilbert on the floor and let him go outside for a little bit, while I kept an eye on him from the window. I could hear Jack and the other whispering in the kitchen. It was like I was the baby here, even with Delilah here.

I couldn't stop thinking about Mom and Dad. Where the hell were they, what were they doing? How were they doing? Did they-. No, I couldn't think like that.

I let Gil in after about 5 minutes and went into a random room and curled up on the maroon seat they had there.

I thought about both of them. Dad's soft, fluffy hair, and his gentle blue eyes. Mom's gorgeous raven waves, with gently touched just under her shoulder, and her laugh. Her crazy wacky laugh that I loved so much.

A laugh that I needed to hear right now. The eyes I needed to look into and feel safe around, the hair that was welcoming and reminding, wasn't here when I needed it most.

**Teaser: They might come back, but maybe not completely okay. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section. And Under The Assassin's Gun readers, the final chapter has been posted! So check that out if you want to. **


End file.
